The present invention relates to water discharge control devices and more particularly to a multi-operation discharge control device which controls the water discharge manually or electronically.
Prior water discharge control device as shown in FIG. 8 and 9 comprises generally a tubular housing 5 including a water inlet 10 and a water outlet 11, an outer cap 1 protecting an inner cap 2 on the top, a water discharge stem 3 slidably extending downward from a valve 7 at a center of the housing 5 and engaged with a plastic tube 9, a water sealing ring 6 connected between the valve 7 and the inner cap 2 and reinforced with washer 8 on an underside, a small hole 71 formed in the sealing ring 6, an actuator 12 of T-shaped section centrally and movably engaged into a flare nut 13 and a pushing rod 14 of T-shaped section having a cylinder portion 141 slidably engaged into a first and a second tubular supports 16 and 17 and biased by a spring 15 and a circular end portion 142 stepped against a circular end 121 of the actuator 12.
Normally, the water form the water inlet 10 enters into the upper portion of the housing through the small hole 71 of the sealing ring 7 and the water pressures on both sides of the sealing ring 7 are balanced so that the water from the inlet 10 is sealed by the sealing ring 7 and can not flow to the water outlet 11. However, when the actuator 12 is pressed aslant to either direction, its circular end 121 will actuate the pushing rod 14 sliding forward to push the water discharge stem 3 slanting laterally relative to the longitudinal center of the housing 5 so that the sealing ring 7 is partially moved upward and the balance of the water pressures on either sides is lost so as to force the water in the upper portion of the housing 5 flowing out via the small hole 71. In addition to that, the water pressure under the sealing ring 7 becomes greater and greater to force the sealing ring 7 to move more upward to leave a big gap thereunder to permit the water from the inlet 10 to flow and release out of the outlet 11 as shown in FIG. 9. When the actuator 12 is released all the elements inside the housing 5 will restore to their normal positions because of the resilience of the spring 15 and the water under the sealing ring 7 will enter into the upper portion again via the small hole 71. Since the water pressures on either side of the sealing ring became balanced, the water from the water inlet is blocked by the sealing ring 7 and could not flow to the outlet 11 before the next application of the actuator 12 (as shown in FIG. 8).
This discharge control device is adaptable to the close stools. Because the manual operation of an actuator is not so sanitary, an electronically operated discharge control device is therefore available. However, both of these discharge control devices have a common disadvantage of the non-durable sealing ring. For it very quickly becomes deformed because of the material fatigue.